


The Drawback Of Being A Cat

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [22]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis wants to see a certain hit movie, but cats aren’t allowed in the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawback Of Being A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "No Clear Antecedent" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

It wasn't a bad thing to be a cat, all things considered. He didn't have to go to work or school, his owners fed him twice a day without asking for anything in return, and the blonde whose room he slept in felt little need for modesty in his presence, even after learning he was a shape-shifter from the planet Mau. Most humans would kill to be his position.

But some days… Some days he wished he could live as a human.

"Come on, let me go with you," he begged the aforementioned blonde, who was going to see a movie with an old friend of hers from junior high.

"I already told you, no cats allowed in the theater," she reminded him for the third time that morning.

"Then let me change into my oth-"

"And how am I supposed to explain your sudden presence to my friend? 'Sorry, my cat is dying to see this movie, so he turned into a human'?"

"You can just say I'm a friend or a cousin or something…"

"No way. What if we meet some cute guys? I don't want them to get the wrong idea," she said, tying her trademark red bow in her hair. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen this friend. You'd probably be bored listening to us talking about old times."

"As long as I can see _The Deathly Hallows, Part Two_ , I'll even put up with you two squealing over that blond bloke you have the hots for."

"Sorry, no, not this time." She scratched him behind the ears, then walked over to the door. "You'll just have to wait for it to come out on DVD," she said before leaving.

He let out a sigh.

"Rats."

Sometimes it really sucked to be a fancat.


End file.
